Making a Deal With the Devil
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Darien makes a deal with the devil (Arnaud) for the counteragent recipe, but the stakes are high.


Author: iwomans_sister 

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to SciFi. I

just borrow them when I am bored.

Spoilers: Pilot, Money for Nothing Part 1 & 2,

PG: Violence

Authors note: Okay, well just for a quick note, I'd like to say I wrote this before I saw Flash to Bang.' I was away at camp when that eppy aired.

*A special thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta Reader Liz*

___________

A writer who went by the alias Ultra Violet once wrote, Sometimes we get so caught up in something that we forget about the things around. The people we know, and the friends we have.' If only I had noticed what I was doing, maybe this wouldn't have happened. My want for freedom only gave me a bigger cage.

"I'm sorry," Claire said, with a rasp in her voice. "While in surgery his heart stopped. We were able to get it to start again, but he was in B-fib for well over twenty minutes. It could have caused brain damage but we won't know until he wakes up. He is in a coma but it doesn't look permanent."

Darien couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It was his fault. He shouldn't have asked Bobby to come with him. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Darien turned around to go to the I.C.U. Now it was Claire turn to cry. She could tell that Darien was blaming himself. "Darien," Claire said touching his arm. He turned around and looked at her. "It wasn't your fault. No one could have known what was going to happen."

"It should have been me." Darien said, then walked away repeating the words that scared Claire the most. "It should have been me." It was one thing for Bobby to be in a coma. He could come out of it and live. But if it was Darien? She didn't want to even think about it. There were so many things that could go wrong. How the gland would react to the counteragent with a foreign medication in his blood stream. Quicksilver Madness. Gland harvesting because the Official didn't have money to keep him on machines. Harvesting the

gland, yeah right. The only way she would do that was if he was dead, or if she had found the way to get it out. No, not if she found a way' but when she found a way. All she wanted now was to know the whole truth on what had happened.

_______________

7 hours earlier

Bobby walked over to his door. "Fawkes do you know what time it is?"

"I need your help." 

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Is Claire hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, so is Claire."

"Come in and explain while I make some coffee." Bobby said stepping away from the door so Darien could walk in.

________________

"So what are you saying, that Arnaud will give you the counteragent? Just like that? No hidden motive, nothing?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's a trap. But there was something different about it. Almost like he was telling the truth."

"So where do I come in?" Bobby asked.

Darien smiled. Bobby was willing to help, even if it did put him in danger. "I need back up, just in case. I would ask the Official, but it doesn't sound too good asking him to help me be free from his crap. Understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, I can picture it now. What do you want help for Fawkes? Oh not much sir, I just want you to help me get away from your grasps." Bobby started to laugh.

"So when do we meet him?"

"In a hour." Darien replied.

___________

Bobby looked out of the car window. He had taken a car because Arnaud wouldn't recognize it.When was Arnaud going to show? He had been waiting for fiftteen minutes already. Just then a blue Ford Probe pulled in. Bobby ducked. After waiting a few seconds he looked out the window again. Darien and Arnaud were talking. Bobby put on his earphones so he could hear the conversation.

______________

"So what's the catch Arnie?"

"I haven't even said anything yet Fawkes and you think there's a catch? Kevin was right, you were always the smart one."

"What do you want?"

"The nice Doctor finally fixed my gland. And now I just need one thing."

"What?" Darien asked in exasperation. He was tired of playing Arnaud's games.

"I want you to help me get my brother out of prison."

"Your gland is working, why do you need my help?"

"Because, they won't let me see him anymore. I can't get in."

"So why not send Randell?"

"I need someone who can actually get something right the first time. Besides, you can go invisible if anything goes wrong. And I need to be outside as back up."

Darien was getting suspicious, "Why do you need your brother?"

"Well Fawkes, you know about his ulcer. It's been getting worse. The doctors there can't tell a horse from a dog. And he has an infection in his leg, I'm afraid that the longer he is there the worse it will get."

"For one thing, I thought you didn't even care about him."

"You were wrong. We're brothers Fawkes, blood matters."

"And if I recall, you're the one who shot him in the foot. So if his leg is infected it's your fault."

"All the more reason for me to want to get him out. I got him put there, I gave him the limp in his foot and I want to say I'm sorry. Besides, you will get the counteragent. It's a win win situation. We both get something we want."

"I'd rather see you dead." Darien said.

"Yeah, but that's not going to happen. So are you going to take the deal?"

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

"I am a man of my word, and I give you my word I will not harm you. I will give you the counteragent and you can leave the Agency. Or do whatever you want. But either way, you will be free."

"I'm in." Darien said.

_______________

"I'm here to see Huisclos De Fohn," Darien said.

"Darien Fawkes?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Yes," he said showing her his I.D.

"Follow me," she said standing up.

____________

"Ten minutes," the jailer said.

Darien looked over at Huisclos, "Time is short so I need you to listen. Arnaud sent me, I'm here to break you out. Don't talk. And whatever you do don't lose contact me, the quicksilver will shed if you do. Okay? " Huisclos nodded, but was confused. "You can ask questions later." Darien added. He walked over to the camera and snapped the wire out of the wall. Then he walked over to Huisclos and turned them both invisible. The door opened and two guards walked in. But there was no one there. Darien knocked the first guy out as the second looked around in puzzlement. 

"What the..." was all he could say before everything went black.Darien and Huisclos left the room and headed in the hall, on their way out of the prison.

_____________

"What took you so long?" Arnaud asked as Darien and Huisclos unquicksilvered.

"It was my limp, brother. Sorry." 

"Speaking of taking so long," Darien held up his wrist. "I need a fix." 

Arnaud handed him a syringe of counteragent with a piece of paper. "You held up your end of the bargain, now here's mine."

Darien looked at the piece of paper. It must have had fifty, no sixty different ingredients on it. No wonder it took Claire so long to make. "Thank you." He choked out. 

"Good-bye." Arnaud said to Darien. Then he looked at his brother. "We need to go."

Both brothers got into the car and drove away, which made Darien realize he had to get out of here too. He ran over to the car Bobby was in. "Lets go before they find him missing." 

"I couldn't agree more, my friend." Bobby said, starting the car. But it was too late. Darien heard a gun shot behind him, he ducked. He heard a few more shots then heard the car squeal as Bobby pulled out of the parking lot at full force. He looked up and saw a few bullets had penetrated the windshield. They must have been from behind. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, and you?" Darien replied.

"Fine," Bobby said taking a sharp right turn. The car started to serve and the next thing Darien knew he was at the hospital. He only sustained a mild injure. A gash on his head. He had been buckled, but Bobby wasn't and was thrown through the windshield.

_____________

Darien paced the I.C.U. floor. Then after a while he finally walked over to Bobby's bedside. "Hey buddy, hang in there okay?" Darien was fidgiting, "I'm sorry that I got you involved. I was so intent on getting the counteragent that I forgot that other people existed. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm sorry." Darien said as a tear rolled down his check. When did he start to care so much? He and Bobby had become more then just friends, they had become brothers. Darien looked up to Bobby, he thought about him as a brother. When did that happen? That didn't matter right now, all that mattered is that Bobby would pull through.

_____________ 

Claire sat in the I.C.U. waiting room. The doctors had told her that only family could enter. They said they didn't care if she was a doctor or not. Only family. That's when she told them that Darien was Bobby's brother. Wait until Darien found out. Claire wondered what he would say. Maybe he wouldn't be mad, it was the only way for him to see Bobby.

___________________

"Mr. Hobbes?" A nurse asked walking into the room.

"Darien Hobbes?" The nurse asked again.

At hearing his name Darien looked up. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding. I'm Darien Fawkes."

"Then you aren't Robert Hobbes' brother? A doctor named Keeply said you were."

That gave Darien a shock, it was as if Claire had read his mind. "Yes, I am. Sorry about that. We have different fathers, so our last names aren't the same."

"Oh,"

"So what did you want?"

"Well, I was checking in on Mr. Hobbes and I saw you. I have to warn you sir that you can't stay the night and it is getting late."

____________________

Claire knew she couldn't do any good by walking up and down the hall. But for some reason she couldn't leave. She walked back to the I.C.U. waiting room, even though she knew they weren't going to let her in. Claire sat down in a chair and picked up a magazine. She looked up at the sound of a door open. Darien was standing there.

"You still here? I thought you would have gone home long ago." Darien said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah right, and let you have all the fun?" Claire went to a more serious note. "How's he doing?"

"The same. The doctors said they would let me know if anything happens."

"They gave you the boot?"

"Yeah, the nurse said even though I am his brother I still can't stay." Darien smiled; it was probably the first time he had since the accident. The accident, he had forgotten about the counteragent recipe. It was in the car. "Crap, Claire was there anything left of the car?"

"Yeah, the car is fine. The Official took it to get repaired. Why?"

Great! The Official had his freedom, again. "Well it's a long story..."

____________________

Claire and Darien walked out of the hospital, "What do we do now?" Claire asked.

"We come back in the morning when they will let us in."

"Umm, Darien? Everything thing you told me tonight, I won't tell a soul."

Darien looked at Claire and gave a slight smile. "Thank you, Keep."

They both got into Claire's SUV. Claire was giving him a ride home since his car was at his apartment. "Is there anywhere special you want to go?" 

"Do you really think it's still there?" he replied.

"It's worth a try right? But just so you know, I had nothing to do with this. And this conversation never happened."

"I understand," Darien said.

Claire started the car, "Lets go then."

____________

Darien and Claire pulled into the Agency, "Do you have your key card?" Darien asked. 

Claire pulled in out of her pocket and handed it to him. "The Official will ask about the missing counteragent."

"I know, but I have an idea. Besides, if I don't use any quicksilver I'd never make it in. And if I don't get a shot of counteragent, well, lets just say the next time you see me I won't be a pretty sight." He opened the SUV door and quicksilvered. "I be back in a few,"

_______________

Darien walked to the Keep. He used the key card Claire had given him to open the door. He wanted to get the counteragent first because if something went wrong he would rather not take the chance of going quicksilver mad. Darien walked over to the fridge and pulled out two syringes of counteragent. The first one he dropped, it shattered everywhere and the second one he put in his pocket. Then he walked over to the sharp container. Which was the box the Claire put the empty needles in, and pulled an empty syringe out. He took it to the place where he had dropped the syringe full of counteragent moments before and dropped the empty one too. Then he left the room and headed toward the Officials office.

_______________

Claire looked at her watch just as the SUV door opened. "Lets get out of here." She heard Darien say. Then started the car.

_______________

"I'm Sorry Darien," Claire said after they finished searching the car. 

"It's not your fault." He replied.

"I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Well... there is something."

"Darien, if I access the computer Eberts knows about it."

"Don't you have it somewhere else?"

"Just on my computer, I'm sorry." Claire cell phone started to ring. "Hello... This is she... He is? Okay, we'll be right there." Claire looked at Darien,

"Bobby's awake."

_____________________

"Hey Bobby," Darien said with a smile.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I think you need to refresh my memory." Bobby eplied.

"Oh, just the usual. Arnaud wanting to make a deal with me. A trade for the counteragent..."

Bobby cut him off, "Yeah, okay I remember. But what are you doing here? You have the recipe, you're free."

"Not really, the Official has it. He took the car not knowing it was there."

Bobby looked a little surprised, "Hey Fawkes, I'm sorry man." Bobby started to cough a little.

"Well I don't really care. I'm just glad to see that you are alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright? No one messes with Bobby Hobbes."

"Well you gave us a little scare there for a while. While you were in surgery your heart stopped. The doctors thought that you might be a little brain dead because the oxygen to your brain was cut off for too long."

"Well I'm... uh... what did you.. huh? Fawkes I can't hear you anymore."

"Jerk." Darien replied.

"Hey, who are you calling a jerk chia head."

____________

You know the writer I mentioned earlier also said, "When life doesn't go the way you expected, don't worry, it's not supposed to." I never expected Bobby to go in a coma, or Claire trying to help me get the recipe for the counteragent. But even as hard as they tried to help me, it was useless in a sense because nothing came out of it. Except I've learned who my friends are. 

The End 


End file.
